A Sheltering Tree
by Eternity53
Summary: Hermione never knew what a good friend Neville was.


A Sheltering Tree

A/N: For WhiteFerret's 'The Gift of Friendship' challenge. Quote used: "Friendship is a sheltering tree."

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.

Hermione Granger sat under a tree, her back leaning against the rough trunk. Surrounding her were many books, all related to her Charms class, ready for Hermione to extract knowledge from. She was studying for her Charms test, and heard somewhere in a book that being in a calm environment helps you learn better. Hermione thought this was absolute rubbish, but she had learnt never to doubt books – after all, nearly everything she knew came from the paper masterpieces. Hermione glanced back at one of the open books, feeling rather smug. She had learnt all of the topics that would be in the test _ages_ ago.

She allowed herself to rest for a few well-earned moments, sighing contently as her posture slackened and her Charms textbook slammed shut. She may or may not have been right about how reading outside didn't help students to learn, but it was definitely relaxing. She didn't even feel hot, because the tree was sheltering her from the heat. Hermione looked up at Hogwarts, and saw the bright lights emitting from the Gryffindor common room windows. She sighed again, but not this time from happiness.

I bet the others are having a great time at the party, Hermione thought wistfully. Maybe I should go join them.

But Hermione shook the thoughts from her head. They wouldn't want her. And anyway, thought Hermione, I need to revise for my Charms test.

Hermione knew this wasn't true, she was almost certain to get one hundred percent on the test. But it was the best excuse she had not to join the party, and she had to stick to it. Hermione was about to pick her book back up when she saw Neville Longbottom coming towards her. She smiled; Neville was a nice boy, and a good friend.

"Hello Neville. What brings you out here?" Hermione asked, hoping that he was there to talk to her. However many times she told herself otherwise, it was quite lonely studying alone.

"I came to talk. That party is getting a bit crowded. So how are you?" Neville replied.

"Oh, not much, just studying for our Charms test," Hermione said, motioning at all of her textbooks. She saw a slip of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a note. For you. But don't read it yet," Neville said awkwardly, giving Hermione the paper. Hermione felt the urge to read it immediately, but Neville was still there, so she couldn't.

"Okay then..." Hermione said, not knowing what else to say.

There was a tremendous light, which blinded Hermione for a moment, and then everything seemed to go dark. Hermione knew she wasn't unconscious – she could still see. But the sky had clouded over with black clouds that seemed too big for the sky itself. Clear droplets of water cascaded downwards, soaking Hermione's books. She tried to get up so she could protect her precious Charms books from any further damage. Neville jumped on her suddenly, knocking her back to the ground.

"Neville...?" Hermione said, her voice muffled. That was the last thing Hermione remembered before another blinding light in the shape of a lightning bolt obscured her vision. Everything went dark, and this time it was from unconsciousness.

When Hermione awoke, she saw the blue sky, ridden of any stray clouds. She propped herself up, and looked around her for any signs of Neville. It seemed nobody had even noticed that Hermione hadn't come back from her study session. She thought Neville too had left, but then she looked behind him. There, slumped by what was left of the tree, was Neville.

"Neville!" Hermione sobbed, tears slipping down her cheek. A lump had formed in her throat. Hesitantly, Hermione crouched next to the unmoving Neville, and felt for a pulse. There was none. She bit her lip, tears flowing freely now. He had given his life to shelter her from the lightning bolt. She always knew Neville was a good friend, but she never appreciated how much so.

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
